I Didn't Know
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: What had Pan so down? Maybe it's the fact that the man she loves is getting married, or maybe it's just because she has to wear a dress to the wedding. The point is, what's Pan going to do about it? ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: TDS doesn't own Dragonball/z/gt**

I Didn't Know

She wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up in the bed. Brushing the rumpled tissues off her coverlet, she slowly stood up and threw her arms back over her head to stretch. She had been lying there in the fetal position for over three hours; she figured by looking at the clock. Looking into the mirror on her wall now, she noticed her eyes were red and puffy, evidence of her earlier activities.

Unfortunately for her, it was almost dinner time and her parents would probably try to force her reason for crying out of her. She quickly ran into the bathroom, grabbing a pair of unwrinkled clothes from the top of her desk as she passed. She turned on the water and quickly undressed before she practically leaped into the icy spray. She scrubbed her hair with the shampoo and doused her body in soap. Using her face wash, she scrubbed away the evidence of her tear ruined eyes and puffy face. She conditioned her hair at the speed of light, and grabbed the razor, quickly shaving her legs and cutting herself in the process. She swore and dropped the razor, watching the water and blood run down her leg. Shaking her head quickly, she rinsed her hair and legs before she turned off the water. She then stepped out of the shower and knotted her hair in a messy bun at the crook of her neck. Drying off her body, she grabbed a bandage from one of her messy counter drawers and covered the scratch on her leg. Slipping into the clean clothes, she wrung the water out of her black hair and turned off the bathroom lights. Right as she stepped into her room she heard her mother call her down to dinner.

"Hey, mom," She nodded to her mom as she made her way to the table.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Her mother asked her with a plate of food filling her hands.

"Of course she is," Her father interrupted, "She is ¼ Sayian," He said honestly.

"Well, luckily for her, I made a bunch of food," She shot back.

"Here you go Panny," Videl handed her daughter the plate and went back to the kitchen to retrieve one for her husband. Pan began gulping down the food while Gohan waited impatiently for his wife to come back. He didn't have to wait for long as Videl soon came walking into the dining room, her petite hands filled with plates. Gohan immediately stood up, trying to get to the food. Videl put one of the plates in front of him and set the rest down in the middle of the table. Gohan then started stuffing his face, along with Pan. Pan reached for more and Videl slapped her hand away before she handed another plate to her.

"Manners. You may be Sayians but you are not barbarians," Videl scolded as Gohan and Pan hung their heads in mock shame.

"I thought you liked my animal side!" Gohan exclaimed and Videl whacked him in the head, causing him to flinch and hold his cheek. Gohan was strong, but Videl was one of the toughest human female fighters in the world. Some days she could even put Chichi to shame. Pan laughed at her parents' antics; sometimes they acted more like children than she did.

Pan was 18 and had just finished High School but was still living with her parents. She and Bra were going to go to the Orange City University together in the fall and would share an apartment but she still had another few weeks in the house.

"So, Pan, do you have a dress for the wedding?" Videl asked her daughter. Almost immediately, Pan's face turn starch white and her hands started shaking. Videl noticed the sudden change in her daughter and she shot Pan a concerned look,but almost instantly her daughter returned to normal.

"Not yet, but I am going shopping with Bra tomorrow," Pan said with a smile, but on the inside she felt like her insides were ripping apart. Ever since that call…

"Hello," Pan said into the receiver.

"Panny- Chan" A masculine voice replied.

"Trunksie," Pan let out a squeal. "And what do I owe this honor?"

"I have some great news Panny!" Trunks replied eagerly.

"Well, what is it," Pan asked, hesitantly.

"I'm getting married Pan!" Trunks exclaimed. Pan sat down on the edge of her bed, her hands shaking. "Pan, are you there?"

"Y…yes," Pan said weakly.

"Well, Panny, Marron wants to make sure you will be there and she said to wear red."

She sat there, pale as a piece of paper.

"Panny?" Trunks concerned voice echoed in her ear. Pan inserted fake cheer in her voice.

"Of course I will, well, when is the date?"

"Two weeks! You are the first person I have told!" Trunks told her.

"Well, that is great news," Pan said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Well, I will let her know, I have to go, see you Panny- Chan," The line went dead. Pan collapsed on her bed, sobbing into her pillows.

That was nine days ago but Pan had been crying daily since then. She knew she should have been happy for Trunks and Marron, but she just couldn't. But she couldn't admit the truth either. She didn't want to lose her best friend, Trunks.

Pan asked to be excused and went up to her room, too absorbed in her suffering to notice her parents' concerned looks at her retreating back.

"Pan hasn't been herself lately," Videl commented out loud and Gohan nodded in agreement.

"There is definitely something wrong," Gohan agreed.

Pan flopped down onto her bed after changing into her Pajamas. Gathering the blanket around her, she fell into a fitful sleep, dreading the next day.

"Wake up!" A heavy blue blob was bouncing on Pan's stomach.

"Whattheheck!" Pan stuttered out. The blob stopped bouncing to reveal Bra, sitting on Pan's legs looking smug.

"Shopping!" Bra screamed and jumped off of Pan, freeing her from the bed. Pan then jumped up and glared at the Bulma look alike. Pan stormed over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of flare jeans and a wrinkled blue shirt with the words GO AWAY printed in bold letters on the front. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and covered it with a baby blue bandanna.

"Let's go go go!" Bra yelled impatiently and dragged Pan down the stairs. Pan waved bye to her parents as she was dragged outside by an over-excited and overdressed Bra. Bra let go of Pans arm and turned to her, bright eyed. "Well, I can't carry myself," Bra said and Pan hesitantly held out her arms. Bra leapt into them and they took off into the sky.

Arriving to the entrance of the mall, Pan set Bra down and trudged gloomily after her.

"You could at least try to act happy," Bra commented, causing Pan to mumble curses under her breath. They entered the first store and Pan was prodded and pushed into a vast number of red dresses. Bra moved them to at least ten other stores until they found dresses that matched and suited both of them, no easy feat.

"Food court please," Pan told Bra as they wandered through the crowded mall. Making their way to the source of mouth-watering smells, Pan started daydreaming.

"Panny- Chan, we are here," Bra interrupted and soon the two women were seated with a huge pile of food in front of them, which was devoured in minutes.

Bra had to go meet Marron for pedicures, and Pan had refused to be dragged along so they said their goodbyes and Pan flew toward her house.

Slipping in through her window, Pan flopped on the bed before she placed the shopping bag next to her dresser. Pan just couldn't go to the wedding; she couldn't watch Trunks marry Marron. Marron was one of Pans best friends, but Pan still felt hatred towards the girl. She was stealing Trunks from her.

Pan pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She finished the note with tears in her eyes and folded it up. She put on her dresser and spent the rest of the day on the phone with the West City Airline.

The Day of the Wedding

Pan slipped into the hotel room that attached to the small chapel where the marriage was taking place. She placed the neatly folded note on top of Trunks suitcase. Hopefully, he would see it after the wedding because he was already in the reception room, waiting for the wedding to begin. Pan sighed nervously and clutched the purse containing the ticket to her chest. She still couldn't believe she was going through with this. Pan hurried down the stairs and took her place in the back of the chapel where she could easily escape unnoticed. She didn't notice Marron come up the stairs and head for the room. Neither did she think Marron would see the note addressed to Trunk and put it in her hidden pocket, thinking it was a good luck note for him. But Marron forgot about the note, because as the music started, and she walked down the aisle, all thoughts left her brain.

Trunks

He stood up there, watching as his wife to be stood next to him. The pastor was still absent and as he waited, the flower in his pocket slipped out and fell to the floor. Marron reached down to grab it but her huge skirt blocked her access. As she leaned over a piece of paper fell off her dress and caught Trunks' eye. Meanwhile, in the back of the chapel, Pan checked her watched and after noticing the time she slipped out of the chapel and to the airport, unnoticed by anyone except a glum dark haired prince.

Trunks reached down and grabbed the flower as well as the paper, because of his name written on the front. He opened the letter quietly and to everyone else it appeared he was just bored and looking at the floor. He began to read the hurried scrawl, oddly familiar writing but he couldn't quite place it.

Trunks,

He read,

I wish I could stay and say that I am happy for you, but it's a lie. Remember when I was 10, and we promised we would never lie to each other. I broke that by saying I was happy for you and Marron. I know I am being selfish and you will never look at me the same after I get this off my chest.

Can she love you like you deserve? I disagree, because she doesn't know the Trunks I do. Can she fill the void in your heart? She can't, I know because that void is in me too. I cannot sit back anymore and see you do this. It hurts when I cry too much, and I don't want to lose you.

You have always thought of me as a little sister. You have watched me grow and become the woman I am now. But I am only this woman because of you, Trunks.

The truth, which I have tried to deny, must come out. You are my best friend, but after you hear this I will surely lose you. This breaks my heart, Trunks. Every time you look into her eyes, mine fill with tears. I refuse to watch you make me suffer, not even meaning to.

I am leaving, Trunks, so these feelings will stay here as well. I don't know where I'm going, but it will be better than staying here. Trunks, you are my friend and my ally. We compete, fight, make-up, and talk forever. I can tell you anything but there was one thing I never could, but now you will know. Trunks, before I never see you again, I want you to know the whole truth. You won't see me at the wedding because I am at the airport, getting ready to leave. Trunks, the thing I have bottled up inside is love. Tell Bra that I won't be sharing the apartment with he, because she reminds me of you too much.

I love you, and I would shout it to the world. But my kind of love is one-sided. As much as I have tried to convince myself otherwise, I love you and I can't play the friend anymore. So this is goodbye Trunks, forever,

Love, Panny

Trunks stared at the letter, hands shaking. The void inside him grew even bigger. Pan…

He had lost Pan; all because he had told himself Marron was the one. Trunks knew how Pan felt; the void was in him too. Trunks knew what he had to do; he had to find her before she was too far away. Because she could disguise her Ki, he could search the world and never find her. Trunks knew once he did this there would be no going back. He jumped off the raised Altar just as the pastor came in and threw the note at a surprised Bulma.

"Read it, to everyone," he whispered as he flew past. He had almost made it to the door when Vegeta stopped him, baring his way.

"Go find your mate," Vegeta nodded at his son and without another word, Trunks blasted in the air, leaving a crying and confused Marron at the altar.

The crowded airport was full of tired, bored people until a flying blur shot through the air. The blur slowed down to reveal and man who looked a lot like Trunks Brief. The man grabbed a dark haired woman and turned the woman around to crush her in a hug. High above the confused crowd, Dende looked down at the scene with a smile as Piccolo grunted.

"Did you have to make the note fall out on the floor?" The grumpy Namek said.

"Me, why I didn't do anything," Dende replied with a wink while he started at the embracing couple with a smirk. "It was fate.."

**This One shot was brought to you today by our newest member, WithoutWingsX**


End file.
